


The forgotten god

by azure_lemon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pagan Gods, alternative universe, mentioned attempted harm to a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: The blacksmith Tony meets a mysterious stranger in the woods.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The forgotten god

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on ''More than meets the eye,'' but the inspiration hit me form the other side and I just had to sit down and write this idea down. It's just a short one-shot anyway.  
> I honestly admit the idea sparked up while reading EndlessStairway's fics.

The first time Tony meets Loki it’s in the woods. Loki looks as if he was about to run at the sudden appearance of the other man, but stays. Asked about this sudden reaction, he explains it’s been a while since he had a human interaction.

Being a blacksmith, well-liked and valued person in the community Tony doesn’t have any reason to seek out the company of the mysterious stranger, but he does anyway. The first time was accidental, but then he keeps going back on purpose. Finally, someone listens to his prayers and the man shows up again, finally giving Tony his name.

‘’Loki,’’ he says. ‘’My name is Loki.’’

They start meeting regularly. Tony learns that Loki’s favorite color is green and he has strained relationship with his brother, but the long-haired man avoids talking about his personal details like a plague, so it’s Tony who does most of the talking while Loki buries his head into the companion’s broad chest. Loki’s vibrant eyes are so hypnotizing it’s easy to forget about the whole world and the man is longing for the close touch, which Tony is perfectly happy to provide.

The blacksmith often thinks he could stay like this forever. He sometimes falls asleep holding Loki close, but he never hears Loki’s soft whispers.

_Not evil, I’m not evil._

The life in the village goes on and the day of the great celebration is nearing, keeping the all the dwellers on their toes.

‘’I can’t come tomorrow. I’m attending the ceremony to Thor’s worship,’’ Tony says, planting a kiss on Loki’s lips. ‘’But I’ll be back, as always.’’

Loki narrows his eyes.

‘’The biggest festivity in the year.’’

‘’Exactly. Why don’t you come with me?’’

‘’I don’t think it’s a good idea, Anthony.’’

The blacksmith doesn’t push further.

The village isn’t poor, but it still never ceases to amaze Tony how much gold is always dripping from the temple walls during the celebrations. This is the only time of the year where the God of Thunder comes out to them, the ordinary people, to let them know his protection and blessing is with them.

Tony knows they’re lucky that Thor is such a benevolent god, who almost never punishes them for their transgressions. The high priestess, Sif, reminds them about it, speaking with passion about the Thor’s virtues. She contrasts him with his brother, the fallen god, condemned to have his name erased and forgotten.

‘’Remember, he will lead you astray,’’ she warns. ‘’He is the master manipulator, waiting for your fall. He had already once brought destruction upon our homes.’’

This actually sounds sensible, but there’s something Tony can’t fathom. Everybody could see the mighty Thor is light personified, but how can the light exist without dark?

These nagging thoughts refuse to leave his head, so the next day he goes to see the temple of the fallen god with his own eyes. The closer he is, the more easy he feels. Old people in the village tell the tales about terrible things happening to those who dare to come to close to the abandoned sanctuary, let alone cross it’s threshold, but Tony wouldn’t be himself if he would back down.

He does enter, however, and nothing happens. It’s clear this place’s glory is long gone. The building is made of stone, with multiple cracks on the walls and the floor, craved by the merciless time. There’s an altar with a statue of the god in the cloak and helmet with bendy horns in the corner, but this isn’t what catches Tony’s attention the most. He looks round in anticipation, but eventually comes closer, allowing his fingers wander on the god’s stony face. These features are so familiar, just too familiar to mistake even in the dim light.

Hearing the echo of footsteps the blacksmith turns round, only to see Loki stepping out of the shadows.

‘’I should have known you would come to that, Anthony,’’ he says in the almost sad tone.

For the first time in his life Tony can’t find his voice.

‘’What will you do with me?’’ He eventually blurts out. Loki may have looked and acted fragile, but now Tony knows he is and has always been a powerful deity.

His own stupidity almost makes him cry.

Loki takes a step forward.

‘’It was Sif, wasn’t it? She made you believe I led you into some kind of elaborate trap. I’d hate to disappoint you, but your thoughts and your actions are your own. I have no gain in you finding out who I really am. You asked me what are my plans concerning you. You’re free to go back to your life while I’ll go back to my solitude.’’

Tony can’t believe his own ears.

‘’I’m free to go?’’ He echoes.

Loki makes a face.

‘’Why should I keep you captive? You company has value to me only when it’s voluntary.’’

‘’You have to admit you manipulated the truth a bit. Omitted a few important facts, Loki,’’ Tony points out.

‘’You’re the first mortal who has spoken my name since centuries,’’ the god answers instead.

‘’My pleasure,’’ Tony replies with mock-courtesy.

‘’You’ve been also the first in centuries to look at me without scorn in your eyes. Don’t blame me for the wish to keep this illusion for a while. My brother…I love him, but it didn’t help us falling apart.’’

‘’What exactly the god of are you, Loki?’’

‘’Chaos, Lies, Mischief. I know Thor is the one who is easy to love, easy to worship.’’

‘’You’re very lovable as well, Lo,’’ Tony says seriously.

‘’A moment ago you were suspecting me to cause you harm,’’ Loki reminds him reasonably.

The mortal shrugs.

‘’I blame it on shock. Not everyday, well, you know…’’

‘’Aren’t you afraid of me?’’ Loki asks in disbelief.

‘’Honestly? I was for the moment, but now, not really.’’

‘’Ask away. I know you came looking for answers.’’

Of course he did.

‘’Why is your name forgotten? Why doesn’t anybody worship you anymore? What have you done?’’

‘’I don’t take causing harm to the child lightly and this was the reason of my downfall,’’ the god replies evenly.

‘’Interesting.’’

It must have sounded doubtful, because Loki makes an acerbic comment.

‘’You don’t believe me.’’

Tony comes closer and gently touches god’s face.

‘’I believe you, Loki,’’ he says softly. ‘’I always thought there’s something wrong with Sif anyway.’’

The forgotten god snorts.

‘’She’s so infatuated in Thor that she lost her criticism long time ago.’’

‘’Good to know I’m not the only one to notice this. So, what’s your story?’’

‘’Short and simple. The world might have been my playground, but there are some boundaries which are sacred, even to gods. There was a little girl here, in the village, a long time ago, her parents worshipped me and Thor equally, just like everybody back then. She got kidnapped by the malevolent man. I managed to rescue her in time and send back to parents, ensuring she was safe, but my wrath might have come out of hand and instead of destroying one man, I accidentally destroyed the whole village. No individual except of that vile creature was harmed, but it was enough for people to start to believe I’m an evil being. There was a lot of rebuilding involved, but it was it, I swear.’’

Tony pulls him into the embrace.

‘’Oh, Lokes,’’ he mutters comfortingly. ‘’It’s so unfair. I’m definitely not leaving you, darling, you’re my personal hero. You did the right thing. C’mon, Mischief, that’s enough of that nonsense. It’s time to bring the good times back.’’

‘’Are you ready and willing to do it for me?’’

‘’Of course I do. I won’t stand for such a blatant injustice.’’

The deity kisses him softly.

‘’You’re the most devoted worshipper I could have ever asked for. It was worth waiting, just for you.’’


End file.
